


Stars Hide Your Fire

by myinfinitejester



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Post-Battle of Five Armies, bilbo baggins/thorin oakenshield mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myinfinitejester/pseuds/myinfinitejester
Summary: Bard doesn't know how to handle his feelings towards Thranduil.





	1. Chapter 1

If anyone noticed a difference in Bard’s demeanor all morning, no one pointed it out. This was the fifth time this day he found himself pacing, quietly thinking if there was anything else that needed preparation. Thranduil was set to visit Dale and stay for a few days. Although he immensely enjoyed the elf’s company, maybe a bit too much at times, he couldn’t help the feelings of anxiousness that occurred before the visits. Bard had yet to see the Elvenking’s halls, but he was more than certain that even if Dale was in its most prosperous days, it couldn’t compare. If Thranduil’s robes alone were anything to go by, Dale must be a pitiful sight indeed. Luckily, Thranduil was tactful enough not to comment on this matter. 

Bard walked into the main bedroom in Dale’s central building, inspecting it once again as he had done countless times prior. This room was spacious, decorated finely, and clearly built for a king. Bard had slept in it for a few nights before hastily switching to the more modest room next to it. It’s not that the room wasn’t agreeable, it just left him with a sense of unease. It was too different from what he was accustomed to in Lake-town. It didn’t feel like home. At first he thought it was the guilt that keep him from the room, with many in Dale still patiently waiting for houses to be rebuilt. Although now that repairs were done, he found himself perfectly content with the smaller room. It wasn’t quite home, though home was a feeling Bard hadn’t felt in a while. It was much nicer than any of his previous accommodations, plus it was there he spent many nights awake coming to terms with his new title of king. Even with the title, the man who would stay in the king’s chambers wasn’t one Bard was ready to be yet. It was, however, ideal for when Thranduil decided to visit. 

The Elvenking’s visits to Dale weren’t uncommon. It was particularly helpful whenever Bard was first learning how to rule. He got to voice his concerns to a man that was all too experienced with the ways of governing. He gained excellent advice and, at least from his perspective, a great friend. Through their time together, Bard could not help the fondness that was growing for Thranduil. This was surprising to him at first, but at the same time, he couldn’t have seen it going any other way. Thranduil might be a hard person to read, though once you knew how to, it felt like reading your favorite book. Once Bard saw through his cold demeanor, it was impossible not to fall for the warmth that was behind his eyes or the sincereness in his voice whenever he assured Bard that Dale would be alright. Even his sarcastic comments and slight pouts whenever things didn’t go his way at meetings made Bard’s heart flutter. It wasn’t fair.

Bard did his best not to act on these emotions. While it was true that Thranduil treated him better than others, he had no reason to believe there was anything more than friendship in his kind actions. If his visits were getting more frequent and longer in duration, neither of them pointed this observation out. Bard was never the type to ruin a good thing with needless words, and Thranduil, for all his bluntness, wasn’t open with personal matters. This unlikely friendship meant a great deal to him. If this was all that ever came from their time together, Bard would consider himself a lucky man. 

Thranduil’s room, as Bard had come to call it, looked regal as ever. The sheets were cleaned and finely pressed. There were bottles of wine with glasses set on an ornate table near the center of the room. Sitting on small stand near the bed was a vase with flowers, a touch Bard added whenever he knew Thranduil would be staying here. In one corner stood a fairly large wooden chest designed too sophisticatedly to be made by the hands of men. It was the Elvenking’s own, which contained his clothes and jewelry. It had once accompanied Thranduil on his visits and was taken back to Mirkwood when he decided to return. Sometime ago, Thranduil must have deemed it wiser to leave the chest here. The sentiment made Bard happy, as it indicted his friend’s plans to return soon. What Bard didn’t like was how tempting it was to look through it whenever Thranduil wasn’t around. Aside from one rare moment of weakness, he had managed to refrain. 

Commotion from outside the building drew Bard out of his thoughts. The elves must have arrived already. One quick survey around the room left Bard feeling fairly confident that it will hold to the king’s standards. He closed the door carefully, and took a deep breath before heading outside. The citizens of Dale were always in good spirits to see the elves. Bard could hardly blame them, aside from the gracious help they had bought, they were a pretty sight. Particularly Thranduil, who strode confidently in on his elk, looking far too radiant to be in this town. Despite being greeted with this sight every time, Bard found himself in awe once again. His diamond circlet and royal robes shined so brightly under the sun. As he got closer, his face suddenly relaxed into a smile and the effect it had on Bard was instantaneous. Seeing the Elvenking adorn such an emotion wasn’t foreign to Bard, but he could never quite shake the surprise he felt each time he got to witness it. A part of him didn’t see the sense in Thranduil’s lustrous clothes when all it took was a smile to outshine all of it. Not that he would mention this, of course. This was his ally. His friend. 

Bard bowed his head as Thranduil gracefully got down from his elk, “Welcome, King Thranduil. Dale is pleased to have you with us again.” 

Thranduil’s eyes gleamed with amusement at the formality, “Quite right. Somebody should keep you in check.” 

“Ah, but you are forgetting about our lovely neighbors” Bard replied with a gesture towards Erebor and laughed at the blatant look of disgust on Thranduil’s charming face. The dwarves were actually reasonable after the war. Bard suspected it had something to do with Thorin’s upcoming marriage to Bilbo. The hobbit had enough sense for everyone in that mountain. The only real issue Bard had with the dwarves was their aversion towards Thranduil. 

“If they ever tell you how you should run your kingdom, I will make sure they pay for it” he said haughtily and walked through the doors to the building. As usual, Thranduil made a point to open both of double doors when entering. Turned away from his people now, Bard couldn’t help his eye roll as he followed. _This man and his theatrics._ He thought. _I love him. Oh._ The realization came all too suddenly and Bard struggled to compose himself. He cleared his throat before speaking again, hoping not to sound too distracted.

“Don’t forget that we have a meeting with them tomorrow. My city and I will be grateful if you don’t start any wars while we are there.” 

Thranduil let out an exasperated sigh that wasn’t at all regal. Pettiness is a quality that no one should look good in, and it was a marvel that Thranduil managed it. “I relent, but only out of regard for you” 

“Your diplomacy is surely unmatched, your highness” 

Thranduil sent him a mock glare, “Perhaps if we compare it to yours.”

Bard had missed this, these talks with him. He felt bad for anyone that wasn’t aware of the Elvenking’s sense of humor. It was odd in a way, that two people who faced more heartache than most were able to find such carefree company within each other. Strange at it may be, Bard once more had an overwhelming sense of gratefulness for the elf’s presence in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon the two kings found themselves in a familiar routine, sitting in chairs opposite of each other in Thranduil’s room. The wine bottle opened between them, with Bard opting to drink only half a glass. He had learned his lesson about too much Dorwinion wine long ago and wasn’t about to repeat the mistake. 

“Surely that’s not all you are going to drink” Thranduil motioned to his empty glass before taking a rather large sip of his own. 

“I know my own limits and I don’t plan to spend tomorrow incapacitated. You may finish the bottle guilt free”

Bard earned a shrug in response before the Elvenking refilled his glass again. 

To his amusement, Thranduil never had any limits on his intake. If Bard wasn’t so fond of his friend, it would be annoying how little the alcohol seemed to affect him. The only noticeable difference were how frequent Thranduil’s smiles were now. With each one, Bard felt his chest tighten.   
It had always been a small struggle containing the extent of what he felt for the Elvenking, but this time felt particularly troublesome. Turns out, longing was a lot easier to ignore before love was involved. 

Love. The word got caught up in his thoughts once again. Love wasn’t alien to Bard. He felt love for his family and his people. This kind of love, however, was one he hadn’t felt in so long it was almost forgotten. It radiated somewhere from his heart to every limb, feelings of excitement and comfort all at once. It was overwhelming and all directed towards the elf sitting in front of him. There was something about the way he sat with his legs crossed, robe sprawled out ridiculously around him. The way he tilted his head back when he laughed, filling the room with a deep and joyous sound. Then there was his other laugh whenever he was caught off guard that was best described as a giggle than anything else. Not to mention the way he hummed in contentment when he took his first sip of wine. Bard didn’t know how he got so lucky as to know Thranduil as well as he did. He wanted to question it but something always held him back. Why did the Elvenking choose to be friends with him of all people? Maybe one day he will get the courage to find out. 

Drawing himself from his thoughts, Bard looked up from the ground and immediately locked eyes with Thranduil. His wine glass was uncharacteristically back on the table, an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Are you okay?” Bard asked, suddenly feeling concerned. 

Thranduil hesitated before letting out an exasperated sigh, “Yes, I’m merely dreading meeting with the dwarves tomorrow” 

Bard let out a sound between a sigh of relief and a laugh. “It won’t be too bad. What is it about them that bothers you so much?” 

“The list of things I didn’t despise would be easier to compose”

“And those things are?”

“Absolutely nothing” Thranduil said, looking almost offended that Bard would assume otherwise. 

Bard shook his head, not sure why he was expecting anything else from his melodramatic friend. 

“By this time tomorrow the meeting will be done, you’ll be back here drinking more wine, and hopefully I’ll be able to compliment your negotiation skills” 

Thranduil sighed again, this time a lot softer. “You spoil me. With your manners, the wine, the room..” He trailed off as he looked around at the interior. “I would be just as happy to stay in a guest room, you know. This one should be yours.” 

“I am more than comfortable in my quarters. This room is reserved for high maintenance elvenkings” 

Thranduil laughed at this, “I hope to understand your humbleness someday” 

“I would offer to teach lessons, but I think you are quite fine the way you are”

“Thank you. Keep those kind thoughts in mind tomorrow” 

He couldn’t help but smile. Even if Thranduil managed to throw the biggest hissy fit at the meeting tomorrow, Bard didn’t think he would have it in him to be mad. 

They talked for a little while longer before Bard decided it was time to make sure his kids were asleep and go to bed himself. He didn’t know much about elvish sleeping habits in general, but he knew Thranduil was an elf that enjoyed sleeping in. It’s a relaxing way to pass that time, he had said once. Bard hoped if he got enough sleep he would be in good spirits tomorrow. 

_______

 

Bard’s suspicions were mostly right. Thranduil seemed to be in a good mood today, or at least as good as he could be whenever he was expected to see dwarves soon. Surprisingly, he made no last minute attempts at getting out of it. This was something Bard was very grateful for because, after last night, it would be very hard to deny Thranduil of anything he wanted. Even still, it was difficult to go into a situation that he knew with little doubt would make his friend unhappy. Aside from a look of distain at the statues in front of Erebor, Thranduil didn’t have any harsh remarks. That was certainly a first. 

Unfortunately, it quickly changed once they entered the kingdom. Somebody made an offhand comment about Thranduil being a prissy elf and that set the tone for the rest of the morning. 

Although the beginning of the meeting only consisted of Balin explaining what needed to discussed, the animosity between Thranduil and Thorin was palpable. A minute couldn’t go by without them exchanging a glare with each other. 

Before Bard thought too much about his actions, he reached over and put his hand over Thranduil’s. It was meant as a soothing action and was shockingly effective. Thranduil’s glare at Thorin immediately diminished, instead making a face that would have been unreadable to most, but Bard recognized it as surprised. Normally Bard would have laughed at the expression, if this wasn’t an important meeting where he needed to pay attention. Or at least make it look like he was paying attention. Trying to focus on what was being said was a challenge with his hand still on top of Thranduil’s. He had made a feeble attempt to move it at first but found the Elvenking’s hand had moved with him. Apart from it being distracting, Bard had no complaints about the situation. It seemed to calm Thranduil down for the remainder of the meeting too. He hardly even had a reaction when Thorin had interrupted him, which was a miracle in its own right. Now that Bard thought about it, Thorin seemed a lot less tense as well. It was likely because of Bilbo’s presence to his right. This was the first time Bard had seen the hobbit at one of the meetings and he hoped it would become a common occurrence. 

After all the agreements were made, Thranduil was the first to get up and walk swiftly out of the room. Now this is what Bard was accustomed to. It wasn’t a meeting unless it ended with the Elvenking fleeing like a man released from a jail sentence. He made no rush to follow his friend, instead staying around to wish everyone farewell. Bard knew from experience that Thranduil would be waiting outside for him anyway. 

Bard liked to be on friendly terms with the dwarves. They weren’t bad folk, even if his initial impression of them wasn’t the greatest. If being nice to them ensured peace between the three kingdoms, he would gladly do it any day. 

Thorin was generally distant but today as he passed Bard he grumbled, “Erebor thanks you for your alliance” 

Bard paused a second, puzzled before saying, “Dale would have it no other way” 

Bilbo, who had been standing beside Thorin, suddenly cleared his throat and rocked back on his heels. He gave Thorin a very pointed look, causing the dwarf to sigh heavily. 

“Tell your elf that the same sentiment is shared with Mirkwood” Thorin said before walking away, but not before Bilbo gave him a light kick to the calf. 

Bard then decided it was probably best to leave. He found it strange that he felt no objection at what Thorin implied. When did the thought of Thranduil being his become so natural to him? They were definitely not together. At least, not together in that sense. They did spend an awful lot of time together. From an outsider’s perspective, the notion of there being something else wasn’t nonsensical. Despite this, Thranduil and him were nothing more than good friends, even if Bard wished for more. 

When he got outside, he was met with the sight of Thranduil looking beautiful and rather bored on his elk. 

“Took you long enough, Dragonslayer.” He said in a playful tone. 

Bard climbed on his horse, “Thorin said to thank you for Mirkwood’s alliance with Erebor”

Thranduil made a scornful face, “Well I hope he’s aware that it is actually impossible to kill someone with kindness.” 

Bard laughed and rode alongside his friend, “I would love to see your attitude change if it was possible” 

“It would consist of me treating everyone like they were you, and in turn treating you badly. Hardly ideal for either of us.” 

Bard laughed again and realized that even though they weren’t together, there were times when it was easy to pretend that they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) Special thanks to tumblr users @bard-king-of-memes and @thranduilmemeking for help and inspiration. If you have any requests for the next chapter or something new please leave it in the comments


End file.
